swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Prisk Kith'Vys
Pilots I have. But I do not want this man to even set foot on Corellia. So I need an assassin. '''Prisk Kith'Vys. Pilot Missions Eliminate the Rebel Diplomat, Darmin Lerspri Eliminate the Rebel Diplomat, Darmin Lerspri '''Corellia System Prisk Kith'Vys wants you to assassinate a diplomat from Alderaan named Darmin Lerspri who travels in an escorted YT-1300 named "Nerf's Pride". You will have to destroy: * 1 Tier 2 YT-1300 "Nerf's Pride". * 4 Tier 2 X-Wing. Rewards: * Credits: 5000 credits * 75 Imperial Faction Points * Cygnus "Starblaster" Disruptor (Cert Level 4) Capture the Torton Runner Note: If you come to Prisk with less than 60000 experience, you will get this mission before the Eliminate the Rebel Diplomat mission. If you have saved up 60000 experience, you get the diplomat mission first. Capture the Torton Runner Corellia System Prisk Kith'Vys wants you to capture the Hidden Dagger freighter called "Torton Runner". You must disable the freighter. To capture it, you must get close and remain close until the capture operation is finished. Once it is captured, you must escort it to safety. Escort takes about 4.5 minutes. You will face: * 1 Tier 2 Heavy Freighter "Torton Runner" * 1 Tier 2 Dunelizard escort (currently bugged, it doesn't come after you, so you can ignore it or kill it, up to you) * During the escort you will face 1 Tier 2 Dunelizard and may also have to deal with any Rebel Tier 1 spawns you pass by Rewards: * Credits: 0 credits * 0 Imperial Faction Points You need 60000 experience to train your next box before you may proceed to the next mission. Eliminate the Rebel Bomber Leader Eliminate the Rebel Bomber Leader Your mission is to destroy the Bomber leader and his Bomber squadron: Hyperspace to the Binayre Razorcat sector * 5 Tier 2 Y-Wing * 1 Tier 3 Y-Wing "Bomber Leader" Rewards: * Credits: 5000 credits * 75 Imperial Faction Points * Republic Sienar Systems Ion Booster (Cert Level 4) You need 60000 experience to train your next box before you may proceed to the next mission. Patrol the Corellia System Patrol the Corellia System Hyperspace to the Trifecta Star sector Patrol the system until you have to defeat: * 2 Tier 2 X-Wings Rewards: * Credits: 5000 credits * 75 Imperial Faction Points * Rendili Dual-Projector Shield Generator (Cert Level 4) You need 60000 experience to train your next box before you may proceed to the next mission. Inspect the Rebel Smuggler Inspect the Rebel Smuggler Hyperspace to the Trifecta Star sector. You receive some possible target location waypoints. Once you find your target, disable it, inspect it, and dock with it. * 1 Tier 2 YT-1300 "Rebel Smuggler". Rewards: * Credits: 0 credits * 0 Imperial Faction Points Eliminate the Rebel X-Wing Drone Eliminate the Rebel X-Wing Drone Eliminate your target: * 1 Tier 2 X-Wing "Drone" Jam the Rebel Communications Hyperspace to the Trifecta Star sector. You have to destroy all waves coming and keep position against: * 1 Tier 1 A-Wing "Spearhead" * 1 Tier 1 B-Wing "Bomber" * 2 Tier 1 X-Wing Fighter "Cadet" Next wave consist of: * 1 Tier 1 A-Wing "Spearhead" * 2 Tier 1 Y-Wing "Cadet" * 1 Tier 1 X-Wing Fighter "Commander" Then: * 1 Tier 1 X-Wing Fighter "Commander" * 1 Tier 1 B-Wing "Bomber" * 2 Tier 1 Y-Wing "Cadet" After come: * 1 Tier 1 A-Wing "Spearhead" * 1 Tier 1 B-Wing "Bomber" * 2 Tier 1 X-Wing Fighter "Cadet" And you can return to Prisk Kith'Vys. Rewards: * Credits: 0 credits * 0 Imperial Faction Points Prisk Kith'Vys will send you to Yavin IV Imperial Fortress to go speak with Haymir Rendundi for your next assignments. Category:Imperial Pilot trainers Category:Black Epsilon Category:Talus NPCs